I don't care
by Hizashii
Summary: No es que ella quiera demostrárselo en lugar de decírselo. No que quiera besarlo y decirle con acciones lo que no puede pronunciar porque se muere de miedo. Jacob/Alice. Reto.


**Título:** I don't care.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim:** Jacob/Alice.  
**Rated:** M  
**Advertencias:** Sex, sex, sex.  
**Summary:** No es que ella quiera demostrárselo en lugar de decírselo. No que quiera besarlo y decirle con acciones lo que no puede pronunciar porque se muere de miedo.  
**Notas:** Para el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: futuro).

**

* * *

I don't care.**

Tuvo unas ganas incontenibles de reír cuando esa visión atravesó su cabeza como un rayo. Era tan ridículo el sólo pensar que podría ocurrir alguna vez, que iba más allá de lo risible, era absurdo.  
Sin embargo, ella no podía ver el futuro que involucrara al chucho. Y eso la preocupó, porque lo había visto tan claro que quedó grabado a fuego. Cuando Jacob tomó a Nessie de sus brazos y sus manos la rozaron, la visión la golpeó como si de un balón se tratara.

_Compartían un beso, mucha lengua y agresividad. Alice en ropa interior, el chucho también. Pasión, lujuria, desenfreno._

Ja. Imposible, improbable, inverosímil. El hecho de que tuviera que buscar sinónimos para convencerse no tenía nada que ver con que sea cierto. Ahora, siendo sincera, no entendía el motivo por el que había tenido esa visión. Eso la inquietaba.

Deslizó su cuerpo dentro del vestido y sintió unos toques en la puerta. Era Bella, quien entró mirándola con una expresión suplicante en el rostro.

—¿Podrías cuidar a Renesmee, por favor? —dijo, haciendo un puchero. Alice rodó los ojos y asintió; sabía que Rosalie y Emmett estaban de Luna de Miel, al igual que Esme y Carlisle. Jasper estaba visitando a Peter y Charlotte. Sabía que Bella y Edward necesitaban un tiempo solos.

—Tienen tres días para desatar su pasión. Que sea lejos de aquí —rió. Bella se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio muchos besos en las mejillas.

—¡Eres la mejor! —chilló. La vida vampírica había mejorado su humor.

Cuando Bella salió de la habitación, la realidad le cayó como piedra. Jacob no se separa de Nessie por nada en el mundo.

Genial.

(No es que esté pensando en la posibilidad de que ocurra. No, para nada, ni pensarlo).

* * *

Quizás debía darle más crédito a sus visiones, al futuro en general. Nessie se durmió temprano y Jacob está cenando. El maldito chucho no quiere irse, porque sabe (todos los saben) que Nessie se levantará a las dos de la madrugada para confirmar que él esté acostado a su lado.

—¡Duende! —grita, desde la cocina. Ella va enseguida. Lo encuentra caminando por la cocina, con cara de desesperación.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta preocupada. Él ríe.

—¿Tienen pimienta en esa casa? —cuestiona mordaz. Alice gruñe.

—Compramos comida para ti, así que cállate —sisea. Se sube en la encimera (ojalá que Esme no se enterara) y saca la pimienta de uno de los estantes más altos—. Ten, tu pimienta —dice, al bajarse de la encimera, entregándosela. Sus dedos rozan la piel caliente de él y miles de imágenes se vienen a su cabeza.

Su mente juega con ella. Alguien está jugándole una maldita broma o algo. Casi puede decir que está esperando que Emmett y Rosalie salgan de detrás de la mesa gritando _«¡Caíste!»_.

Ya, claro, ella no tiene _tanta_ suerte en este momento.

—¿Chupasangre? —murmura él, algo embobado también.

—¿Sí? —responde, saliendo de su aturdimiento.

—¿Qué viste? Luces preocupada.

No es que ella quiera demostrárselo en lugar de decírselo. No que quiera besarlo y decirle con acciones lo que no puede pronunciar porque se muere de miedo.

_Pero que sí_. Oh, dios, que sí lo hizo. Junta sus labios en un movimiento tan rápido que Jacob no tiene oportunidad de evitarlo (y no va a separarse, la maldita duende sabe besar de puta madre). Porque la pequeña vampiro besa con mucha lengua, pasión y un trasfondo de lujuria pura que lo vuelve loco. Gime cuando siente su lengua rozar con los dientes de ella, no son afilados ni mucho menos, le hace saber que está tan cerca del peligro.

Podría morir, literalmente, besándola. No le importa; la verdad por delante, sería una buena forma de pasar a mejor vida. Gruñe y la sujeta de sus pequeñas (finas y delicadas, pero no frágiles) caderas y se deleita en notar que puede tomarla entera entre sus manos. Le hace sentir poderoso, una satisfacción tonta que no debería recorrerle las venas. Le rompe la camiseta, ella no se queja, para besar por encima de su sujetador. Ella gime y patalea, lleva las manos al pantalón de él y lo desabrocha; Jacob no sabe en qué momento se quitó la camiseta.

Cuando la mira, de nuevo, Jacob sólo puede pensar en que luce insoportablemente hermosa con el cabello más desordenado y los ojos negros como su cabello. Uno de los breteles del sujetador se le ha deslizado por el hombro y él está tan cerca de verla desnuda que no puede esperar más. Le rompe el sujetador, besando y lamiendo sus pezones y disfrutando del frío de éstos.

El contraste es asombroso. Jacob encuentra alivia al calor que lo posee en el hielo que parece desprender de la piel de Alice, ella parece quemarse en la piel ardiente como el fuego. Nunca había estado tan cerca del fuego, de quemarse, desde que se convirtió en vampiro.

Gruñe cuando él le arranca las bragas y vuelve a besarlo con ahínco. Sabe que está engañando a Jasper y que pronto sentirá la culpa caer sobre ella, pero en el momento no le importa.


End file.
